Love! or not?
by KiraOblivianDragon
Summary: Takeru and Hikari were planned to hangout with eachother.. until something happened.. they thought they could keep thier relaistionship as friends.. but they were wrong..


**Digimon: Love forever**

**Based on a scene from Ouran Highschool host club**

**Lol,Here is a cute Takari for you fans..enjoy!**

_**Why did the chicken cross the road?**_

_**To get to the other... pizza!**_

_**-Chica,Five nights at freddy's**_

* * *

><p>Takeru rampaged his closet one fine morning..." Urgh! " he shouted in fustration<p>

Patamon, obviously confused with Takeru's behavior just looked at him "Takeru? What's wrong?"

Takeru stopped his rampage "I can't find good clothes to wear for the hangout!"

"Hangout?..How come I was never informed of this?". Patamon asked,Takeru flinched as he slowly turned to looked at him with a slight blush on his face "Well...It's just a hangout between...me and...Hikari.."

Patamon's eyes sparkled" Huaa! You guys are finally going out!?"

Takeru glared at him" It's not a date! it's just...we're..we're hanging out..."

" Together.." Patamon added slyly

" Yea.."

A lightbulb appeared on Patamon's head "Umm..Hey Takeru..remember Yamato's suit when he went on a date with Mimi-san?"

Takeru blushed slightly with a hint if anger "I said..It's a hangout...not...a...date..". Takeru clutched his fist tighter, Patamon, knowing is a sign his partner was not in a good mood, decided to keep his mouth shut

* * *

><p>"Eerr.. Miyako-Chan...". Hikari said when the girls are at a shopping mall<p>

Hikari was again cut of by that lavender haired girl "How about this dress!?". Miyako said excitedly, Hikari pushed the dress away "It's not a date.. I don't have to wear a dress... I'll just wear..."

"No! you are not wearing that outfit!". another voice cut her,It was Mimi's "How about this dress? it's easier to walk in". Mimi gave her a dress,Hikari took one look at the dress, sure it was cute but revealing, Hikari just sweatdropped "Umm.. no thanks.."

Mimi and Miyako sighed in defeat as Hikari just picked a casual clothes "Guys..I told you..It's not a date..."

"But..Taichi and Yamato was the one that set you up..you know.." Mimi said

**Flashback**

One day at the Yagami residence

"Ne Hikari~" Taichi called out in a singsong voice,Hikari knew it was a bad sign everytime Taichi called her like that and decided to escape but Taichi was waiting at the front door

"What do you want? Onii-chan.."

"Yamato and I decided that we would go on a hangout with two people..so...we partnered up everyone". Tai said as Hikari just nodded "Okay..so..What's in it for me?"

"Well..I'm paired with Sora...". sounds normal...

"Yamato's paired with Mimi"... Wait..this sounds like...

"Miyako's paired with Ken"...Oh..no...please no...

"And your paired with..." Please no..."Takeru"... Why!?

Hikari's eyes widen as her mind was about to explode "M-Me with Takeru!?"

"Come on Hikari..give it a shot..." Taichi teased

**End of flashback**

"I think they planned this on purpose... what day is it today?". Hikari deadpanned when she checked the date

"14th...Feburary.."

"Yep...they did it in purpose.." Hikari once again deadpanned

* * *

><p>"Takeru! are you done?!". Yamato called<p>

Takeru came out of the room,wearing a green hoodie jacket with the crest of hope,Yamato's jaw dropped

"Something wrong?". Takeru asked his pale brother

"W-Why are you wearing this!? Hikari comes here with a dress and your here with a jacket". Yamato pointed out

"I don't care..besides..it's not a date.."

as in of que..The doorbell rang,Takeru went to answer it "Hey". Hikari was at the door,wearing casual clothes as well

"Hi...ready to go?". Hikari felt stupid saying cheesy lines like that to her best friend

"Yea..let's go!" Takeru responded and they both head out "Be sure to not do anything that I think your going to do!". Yamato called out and Both Hikari and Takeru both blushed at Yamato's shout

When the two lovebirds disappear from sight,Yamato called out "All clear!"

Taichi and Daisuke came out of the bathroom "Alright..mission..". Taichi said

"Is a go..". Daisuke continued

* * *

><p>"Oh! ice cream". Hikari said like a child and went to get some "Try some Takeru! this ice cream taste really good from the ones where we usually buy" Hikari said as she handed over her ice cream<p>

"Really?". Takeru asked as he licked it "Your right.. it's a different flavour..". Takeru said, clearly shocked, Hikari nodded "Mm-hm"

Hikari heard something from the sky "What was that?"

Takeru looked at the sky "Huh? I didn't hear anything.."

"Oh...". Hikari said as they continued walking

* * *

><p>Daisuke was watching them along with Tai and Yamato "Seems going very well". Yamato commented as the three decided to go home<p>

"Wait..does Takeru know..?". Taichi asked as he heard the sound from the sky

"Know what?". Yamato asked

"About..". Taichi said which made Yamato pale "I don't think so.."

* * *

><p>Hikari and Takeru chatted away until somebody called Hikari, Hikari looked to see a boy running up to her<p>

"Hey! Takeru! Hikari!". The boy said "Willis!". Hikari said in surprise

'Oh..' Takeru avoided eye contact..

"So..what are you doing here?"

"Oh..I recently moved here to help my father with work"

Takeru felt irritated by how they talk to each other like that

"Takeru?". Hikari called

"What?". Takeru said in a cold voice,Hikari was surprised by his cold voice "What's the matter"

"He's probably jealous cause I kissed you that time..". Willis joked

"No I'm not!". Takeru bursted,Even Willis was surprised "Takeru..is it true..?"

Takeru turned to Hikari "Is it true.. your jealous?"

Takeru didn't answer her.. instead ran off

"Did..I say...something wrong?". Willis said in a concerned voice but rain was starting to fall

"Willis I gotta go! catch you later!". Hikari said as she waved goodbye but a thunder striked,Causing Hikari to stiffen

* * *

><p>Thunder strike was heard as Takeru took shelter under a tree, With his headphones on<p>

His phone started to ring,Takeru pulled down his headphone and looked at the caller ID..Yamato...

"Oh..Onii-san..Just in time..I missed a taxi and I need a ride back home..."

"BAKA!"

Takeru was shocked by the voice.. It was Taichi's voice

"Who leaves a girl behind in the rain!?..listen carefully,Hikari..she is a afraid of thunder! if she hears thunder, she gets so scared she can't move! think about other people first before yourself"

"Wait..How did you know I left her?". Takeru asked "Willis..he called me saying you ran off and left Hikari behind..so he was worried and decided to call me..but now it's raining..go back to her..now.."

Taichi put down the phone after that

Takeru slowly put the phone in his pockets as his eyes were covered by his hair.. "How... was I suppose to know..?"

_Did you hear that?_

Takeru's eyes widen.. no wonder she asked that question when a small thunder boomed in the sky..

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WITH ONLY THOSE WORDS!?". Takeru shouted as he quickly ran off,searching for Hikari

* * *

><p>Takeru almost gave up, he tried asking people, searching cafes and other stuff, Until he saw a chruch nearby.. the doors are slightly opened..<p>

Takeru gulped and entered the scary looking church "Hikari?". He called out, He heard a whimper as Thunder was heard again

Takeru followed the sound and found Hikari,Under a desk..shielding her ears from the rumbling sound

"Hikari.."

"Takeru...You baka...you just left me in the rain..". Hikari wispeared..Takeru bent down so that he could sit with her, he grabs the table cloth and used it to cover Hikari as a blanket and places his headphones on Hikari's and proceeded to hug her closer

"Gomen...Hikari..It's my fault..for leaving you behind...For not knowing...for...getting jealous.."

Hikari smiled as she heard those words "I forgive you...". she said as tears split from her eyes as he rested her head on Takeru's shoulder, What they didn't notice is a figure with an umbrella watching them.. It was Tai...

"Hmph...Baka...". Tai smiled at the two and decided the give the two more time...

* * *

><p>"You know...".<p>

Takeru flinched when Tai spoke, Tai had just went to fetch the two bearers with his car

"I would have pounded you if you haven't went back to her yet..". Tai glared at him "But..you did..so..no pounding..". Tai smiled

"Well..how was I suppose to know..You never told me..". Takeru defended

"H-He's right..I didn't tell him..". Hikari said

"But..question is now...Why didn't you tell me?". Takeru asked

Hikari blushed a little before replying.."Because..I'm afraid you might seem as a..wimp"

Takeru chuckled "Don't worry..I was afraid too when I was little.."

Hikari smiled "I see..Ne..Takeru?"

" Hm?"

" I know this is just a hangout but...I feel really attached to..you" Hikari admitted as she blushed a bright red

" Hikari..Just say it..." Takeru said as he came closer to her

" I.." Hikari hesitated..she doesn't know what to say!

" just say it..you two.." Tai said

Takeru and Hikari took a deep breath

"I love you.. "

" See..that wasn't so hard!" Tai grinned

" TAI!" they both exclaimed

Takeru and Hikari turned to face each other" Do you mean it..?" Hikari asked

Takeru smiled" With all my heart..."

Takeru and Hikari were about to bring thier heads closer to each other

" Not in my car please.." Tai quickly added

* * *

><p>Hikari opened the door when the door bell rang<p>

" hey!" It was Willis

" Willis! why are you here?"

" I'm just here to see if your alright.. "

Takeru nervously approched the boy.." Hey..Willis.."

Willis turned and saw Takeru" Yeah?"

" Sorry..about yesterday...I was feeling kind..of jealous.."

"See? I knew it..but hey! apology accepted! I heard you two are an Item now!"

Takeru and Hikari looked surprised "Huh?" how did you know?"

" Oh..Daisuke-Kun told me.."

Hikari and Takeru paled "Uh-oh.."

Wilis noticed thier uneasy "Umm..something wrong with that.."

"We gotta stop him from informing everyone in the school!". Hikari shouted,They knew how popular they were in school..They didn't want to spread attention

"I got shotgun!". Takeru said as the two lovebirds ran towards the direction of school

Willis smiled as someone patted him on the back

"A cute couple..aren't they?". Daisuke said

Willis nodded but suddenly whipped his head to face Daisuke "Wait what!? I thought you would.."

"Inform everyone..I'm not much of a tattletail..". Daisuke sneered "Wait.. are they going to find me?"

Daisuke said as he paled

"pretty much...". Willis said and Daisuke sped off towards where Hikari and Takeru went

* * *

><p><strong>Lol.. A oneshot. again.. <strong>

**I dunno if it was cute or rushed or anything but tell me how do you liked my story.. **

**Ja-matane!**


End file.
